


Honeymoon Morning

by Chibieska



Category: Mugen no Juunin | Blade of the Immortal
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: Ibane Hisoka could only imagine what kind of woman Otono-Tachibana Makie was. Anotsu Kagehisha never said anything about her except in his dreams.





	Honeymoon Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Blade of the Immortal belongs to Hiroaki Samura
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) English is not my first language, sorry for my grammar.
> 
> (3) Spoiler: Chapter 65: Cherry Blossom
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Makie... is the woman who inhabits your thoughts?” Hisoka's words floated subtly into the ordinary room, dimly lit by the morning light.

“How do you know that name?” Kagehisa's eyebrows curved, accentuating his expression.

“You called by that name in your dreams,” the woman explained settling on the futon beside her husband. Anotsu Kagehisa did not answer, just stared at the ceiling. “I'm not upset,” she amended “you fulfilled your promise.”

Ibane Hisoka was not a very smart woman, but she knew her marriage with Kagehisa was not a sweet wedding. This was a negotiation between two families and their ideologies, she was just there to have a child and seal the deal. And while her husband was gentle, Hisoka knew that there were no feelings there. Still, for just one night, the first of them, Hisoka wanted to be the one for Anotsu and asked, simply, in that moment, as they consummated, their thoughts were combined.

“What's she like?”

“Hisoka...”

“If she is so important to you, as I think she must be, I would like to know more,” she said. He called that name with such intensity in his dreams that could have woken the whole house.

“She's like a storm: strong and powerful. A destructive beauty that causes fear and admiration. But in the end, when the storm is over, there remains only the sadness of the things she ruined.” Hisoka noticed how the words were delicately chosen. As each of them was made with a mixture of fascination and nostalgia, as each of them was filled with an intense feeling, so intense that love seemed too simple to express.

“You really love her a lot...” the words slid across the room. “Does she love you?”

“I believe that yes.”

“So why do not you...”

“Things out there are not so simple, Hisoka” and it was not the first time that Anotsu told her that the life out of those mountains was much more complicated than the heir of Ibane might assume. “I told her I wanted her as my wife and she just ran away,” he added, still staring at the ceiling worn by time.

“I thought she loved you.”

“And she loves but does not believe in my feelings” and even though Hisoka could see only silhouettes because of progressive blindness, she could see the sadness stamped in Anotsu’s face. “Now, enough of this conversation” he pulled the covers aside and got up from the futon.

Hisoka did not know what kind of woman Makie was, but she should be a very foolish for not to believe in Kagehisa’s feelings, anyone who listening he speak about that woman realize how much he loved her. And suddenly, the conversation left Hisoka depressed, not because her husband loved another woman, but because she knew she would never be loved like that by anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
